Zoey (T, P) x Reader (C, A, M, T, I): Therapy Comfort
by BluXRE
Summary: For no reason, this contain bleeps, and somehow limbs getting torned off. Even r**e, sheesh, if I thought you were taken to therapy was hard enough, then be ready because Zoey is about to hear your truth of your past! Because she does, INDEED, want your own story which is real! But Zoey was able to use her rage on them, from- Well, you better read and find out, because it hurts it.


**Everytime I think about it on Zoey, still make's me want to do it from her comfort. But still, seeing if she can be a therapist and psychologist can be helpful for a person who got abused is one thing. But still, seeing what I am doing is her responsibility. And she still got it! So yeah, this may be helpful for Zoey as a therapist and psychologist. Enjoy.**

* * *

Your abusive parents have taken you to therapy for no reason because they thought you have having mental issues, but you don't have issues, but they say that you always have problems that they can't even stop you from obeying. But you have a different story that you can't tell because of your abusive monsters! The doctors called your name and you try to escape, but your father yank you by force towards the room. And you are whimpering and start dripping out tears from your eyes.

When you and the other's went to the room alone. They start to talk about what the problem is with you.

Dr. M: So, what seems to be a problem with your son?

Ab. Father: Well, when we were having some relaxation until our son is having issues, he kept on crying and we don't know what is going on! We tried to stop his crying but we decided that we take him here so you two can try to calm him down.

Dr. M: Well, it seems that he is having issues on the crying from something, but we will try to figure out what is going on just in case.

Ab. Mother: But how long till we-

But for an odd reason though, Dr. Z is focusing on something else than the other 3, she is seeing you in tears, and some marks on your arms covered in your sleeves. And she knows something is not right. She has to talk to you alone in another room so she can get a real truth.

Dr. Z: Wait, uh Doctor M?

Dr. M: What?

Dr. Z: I think it is best if I take y/n to another room because something is making him uncomfortable. And something is not right.

Dr. M: If that's okay with you then alright.

Dr. Z: Come with me y/n, I need to ask you some questions alone.

You: (sniffs) Alright doctor.

She holds your hand carefully and walks you to the next room, when you left, you saw anger in your parents eyes and you gulped in fear with your pupils that shrank.

Dr. Z heard you and she saw your parents staring at you when you two left. But by the next room she gets you inside and locks the door so she can talk to you for a while because she wants to know everything that happen to you in the past!

You: Why do you want me in the next (sniffs) room Dr. Z.

Dr. Z: Well, maybe it is because I saw some of the marks on your arms that are in red.

You: (Thoughts) She saw my pain marks and scars?!

Dr. Z: Also, I think it is best if just call me Zoey, saying the doctor and the only 1 letter of the name seems difficult. Just call me Zoey okay? (gives you a cute smile)

You: (sniffs) Okay.

Zoey: OK, I have alot of questions I needs to tell you about what happened in the past. Alot of information because I think that your parents, (sighs) don't have a full truth.

You: Why do you know that?

Zoey: I saw their anger at you when we left the other room. (You two sit down on the floor against the wall) And I need to see the marks on your arms so both of us can talk this out alright?

You notice that Zoey may try to hurt you as well, but she carefully try to push the sleeves, you hold your arm noticing that you can't trust her.

You: I-I don't know if I trust you to believe what your going to do to me.

Zoey: Hey, (puts her hand on your cheek for comfort) boy, I am not going to hurt or anything, I trust you. And I need you to trust me so I can see what the marks look like on your arm. (smiles cute again) Can you please trust me? I want to know what happened. Please? (Her eyes becomes big have white spots on her chocolate pupils and pleases you trust her.)

You had no choice and starts to cry a bit, you sob and pushed your sleeve to uncover the marks, and bruises on your arms from your parents aubsing you. She gasped in terror from your reveal of your arm and she examined it!

Zoey: Kid! This is unbelievable!

You: (whimper) I know it is!

Zoey: These marks, scars, and bruises! (She uncovers your other arm seeing more bruises) This is horrible, who give you these!?

You cry a little bit. And you actually told her what happened.

You: (cry) I-i-i-it was my parents!

Zoey: (shocked) Why your parents!?

You: (cry) The reason why is because they abused me!

You cried even more and Zoey gasped in terror noticing that you were abused! You hug her and she hugs you for comfort!

Zoey: Y/n! You poor baby! Why did they do that to you!? (She hugs you tighter, and you hug her tight as well and cry in her shoulder, covering your face and wetting her clothing in tears. She doesn't care about that, but she cares about you. In therapy, they help calm the kid down from mental issues, but now she needs to calm down a kid that was abused!) I am so sorry about what happened. But can you please tell me the truth?

You: (Cry) Why?

Zoey: (comfort) Because I want everything to know what happened. The whole truth.

You sniffed and you actually told her what happened.

You: Well, when I was 3 years old, I was sleeping in my bed, relaxing in the night sky. But til my parents called me down, and I came down seeing their ugly faces! And they blame me the first time they came home!

Zoey: But why did they blame you?

You: The reason why is because they were DRUNK!

Zoey: DRUNK!?

You: (cry) YES! THEY ATTACKED ME THE FIRST TIME! HITTING ME WITH THEIR EMPTY BOTTLE, KICKING ME, PUNCHING ME, THROWING ME, AND EVERYTHING THEY HAD DONE TO ME, BROKE MY BONES AND BLED!

Zoey: (anger) WHAT!? THEY DID THAT TO YOU!?

You: (cry) YES! AND MOST OF ALL, THEY DRUGGED ME AND MADE ME PASS OUT WITH CANCER!

Zoey: (Angry) OH! MY! GOD! For all my years of helping other people from issues, they nauckishly abused you, and DRUGGED YOU!? YOUR PARENTS HAVE TO BE EXECUTED FROM WHAT THEY DONE TO YOU!?

You cried from her anger and she gasped and calmed you down.

Zoey: (apologizing) I am so sorry for that kid. I don't know what I had unleashed!

You: (cry) It's okay. I deserved that.

Zoey: So what happened after they drugged you?

You: (whimper) I was sent to the hospital and when I woke up, they told me I was drugged by a drunk man in the city and took me home without them noticing. I was cured from cancer. I notice that my parents lied to them. I tried to tell the them the truth, but they said they already got the truth. They left me alone in the room. My parents didn't come inside to see me. They left, and didn't pay the hospital bills and I stayed in that room alone, crying myself to sleep. (you sobbed in her arms)

Zoey: (sad) Oh my god. They lied about the incident as well?

You: Yes.

Zoey: For over 3 years without help, did they do something else to you?

You: No, it was the same thing over and over again. (You cried even more) It was a total nightmare, they are my nightmare, and monsters. And nobody called for help.

Zoey: Why didn't they?

You had no choice.

You: (sobs) Whenever someone say what they did to me, they chase towards them and kill em!

Zoey: What!?

You: And buried them! Telling the cops it was a false alarm! And destroy their phones! They kept the secret away from them!

Zoey: Are you kidding me!? They are child abusers and murderers!

You: (cry) That's the whole truth I can tell you, they abused me and kept the secret from the other's but there was one thing that they told me if I tell them the secret.

Zoey: And what is it that they said?

You: My parents said that if I tell anyone the secret, they will attack me and kill someone that knows the secret.

(You cried even more and she hugged you, pinning your arms for comfort)

Zoey: Kid, I am so sorry. I am so sorry what they did to you.

You: (crying) And also, there is only one thing that they only called me.

Zoey: But what is the word that they told me?

You: It is bad. A bad word. (sobs)

Zoey: It's ok, you can tell me what it is. I can tell them what they called you.

You have permission from Zoey to actually tell her what your parents said.

You: (crying) THEY CALLED ME A WHORE! (Crying louder)

Zoey: WHAAAAAATTTTTTT!? (her fists is shown around you and she popped a few bones in anger)

You: Zoey?

Zoey: (angry) I think I now have a whole truth about what happened! I well tell them to get out and leave you alone!

She get's to the door and unlocks it, stomping towards the other room and kicks the door open showing the other three in shock from what she did.

Dr. M: Dr. Z, what is it?

Zoey: (Angry) You two who abused your son! Get out of this building now!

Ab. Father: What? What do you mean abused?

Ab. Mother: We did nothing to abused our son!

Zoey: Oh really, then why did y/n told me the whole truth, even calling him a whore!

Ab. Father: You fool! You knew that she can help you huh?

You: Yes! She is the only girl that can trust me! Please! You got to listen!

Zoey: Listen to what he is saying now! (yelps)

She get's punched from your mother and you fell to the ground. You tried to get away, but your father grabs your arm and breaks it! Making you scream and cry in fear!

You: (screams) Somebody! Help me!

Mike tried to help you, but get's punched from your mother as well and passed out!

Ab. Father: So, if you like telling the people the truth about our past everytime, and seeing the ones go to heaven eh!?

You: (cry, scared) No please god no! Don't do it!

Zoey wakes up see you at the window!

Ab. Father: Then have a nice flight to HELL!

Zoey: NO!

You were thrown out the window hitting the tree and get hit by every logs from falling, breaking a few bones and making more scars and bruises! You hit the ground. Weak, and bleeding! Your parents leave, and Zoey gets to the broken window seeing you in pain.

Zoey: Please kid. (She pleases) Please get up. (You try to get up, but from losing your strength and your vision, you pass out cold on the ground) NOOOOOOOOO! Y/N!

She hyperbreathes in and out in fear seeing her only patient, your her only patient that she had today, passed out on a cold hard ground. But when her animal instincts starts to kick in though. Her fear turns into rage. Your parents turn around, seeing her rage face! Her fists popped more bones. And she runs towards them and tackles them into the wait room!

Rage Zoey: YOU THINKS IT'S FUNNY!? SO HAHA THIS! (She punches them over the desk into the chairs, making the other people get out of the way)

Ab. Father: Were sorry!

Rage Zoey: Shut the f*** up you c**ts! You have triggered me and your about to pay! (She punches them more giving them the black eye and throws them outside to the other side and she lands on their ribs! Breaking them completely!)

They scream in pain from their ribs being broken! The other's got back into their cars and called 911 immediately!

Mike: Zoey! What are you doing!?

Rage Zoey: What is it that I'm doing!? Showing them what is like being abused!

Mike: My freaking god Zoey! You have been pushed too far again!

Zoey ignores what Mike said and stared at the parents in fear!

Rage Zoey: If you think abusing your son is helpful!? Huh? Then be ready to feel the pain to hell!

Ab. Father: No! You are!

He tried to punch her, but Zoey grabs his left arm. And begins to twist so hard. His left arm is completely ripped off!

He screamed in pain, and Zoey throws him to the tree passed out with his arm ripped off!

Your mother tried to do the same with her other arm! But Zoey grabbed her right arm and ripped it right off as well!

And most of all, Zoey has an idea of what to do with your mother! She decided that she will r**e her, and she did! She r**ed her in front of your father and the others and they including Mike vomited! After that, she put her clothes back on, even her mother, and throws her to the same tree and passed out!

She was going to finish them off til Mike tackles her and telling her to calm down!

Mike: Zoey! Calm down!

Rage Zoey: Not until I killed them!

Mike: Zoey! This isn't you! You went insane and attacked them!

Rage Zoey: Because they injured my patient!

Mike: But Zoey! You got to stop! You went over the edge! He is going to be alright!

Rage Zoey: No he is not! He got killed and I will avenge his- (interrupted by your crying very loud)

Zoey: death?

She turned and saw you begging for them to live!

You: (Crying) Please Zoey! Don't do it! They are sorry from their mistakes. They will have a second chance. I'm sorry. Please! Leave them alone and let them have a second chance! You treat me like a real mother! A real mother that comforts their kid for protection! Please! Don't end up like them! Please!

You cried, covering your face in the dirt. Wailing like a baby! Zoey's rage starts to realize what you said and calms down. Zoey now realized that she is about to become the same as your abusers. So she now understands and tells Mike to let her go and stand up, and showing in anger.

Zoey: (Angry) It seems he has giving you two a chance to live. (throws their ripped arms to them) But if we cross paths again, oh am I going to show you what is like being slaves! (snarls in teeth and hisses)

They are scared of her now. She head towards you, lays on the ground, and actually comforts you.

Zoey: Kid, I can't believe that you actually survived that fall. But I am so sorry that they did this to you.

You cry in pain when she placed a hand on your back noticing that you have a broken rib.

You: (cry) Zoey, it hurts when you touch me! Please take your hand off of my back!

She yanks her hand from you, seeing that you are completely injured! So instead she pets your hair that isn't injured!

Zoey: (whispers) Poor baby.

Mike: Zoey, I think from your rage, you terrified the people and called 911 before your rage stopped!

Zoey: Well, I had no choice! I had to do it so they can't escape!

You: (crying, weak) What are we going to do now? (sniffs) I can't even sleep from the attack, I'm traumatized!

Zoey hears you crying from being traumatized! She had to figure out how to make you sleep when the ambulance arrives but she remembers that she is also a psychologist. So she know that hypnotizing you to sleep might help you calm down and relax. So she pulls out the watch to hypnotize you to sleep.

Zoey: Hey kid, I know your crying but I need you to relax. Take a good look at my watch and watch it move side by side for me, okay?

You: (sniff, weak) Okay.

Zoey: (smiles) Alright, now watch it side to side and try to sleep. But don't look away kid, because this watch _(echoes)_ _watches your eyes-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s til you (slows down) slee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eep._

 _You watch her watch moving side to side, making you sleepy, Zoey really does command you to keep watching it, and asking you to sleep, your brain accept's the command from your psychologist. And for a couple of seconds,_ you slept into a slumber, your mouth forms into a smile and snored. Zoey was amazed that you were able to go to sleep after what he experienced. But Zoey wonders what is going to happen to you after your parents are healed, and put to prison for life.

Mike: Zoey, what are we going to do now? Since his nightmares are going to prison, what's going to happen with the poor boy?

Zoey: Mike, after he is patched up and healed, we will bring him home with us.

Mike: Zoey, are you sure?

Zoey: Why so sure Mike?

Mike: Well you see that, I haven't learned how to take care of a kid! How can I learn to be a parent!?

Zoey: Well, I learned, I saw every movies about how to take care of a kid, and be a great mother than his abusers. So after he is healed, we will take care of him. Because if we don't, he will be sent to another family that might abused him!

Mike: So, adopt him?

Zoey: Yes Mike, adopt him. That is our only choice to keeping him safe.

You were sleeping though, but locked in a coma for at least a week, you were fed, watered, and taken to the bathroom to make sure you are fine, and well. After a week in a coma, you were taken home by two therapists, and start to wake up.

You: (groans)

Mike: Zoey, he is waking up!

Zoey: Is he breathing still?

Mike: Yes he is!

You: (groans)

Zoey: Hey kid, did you sleep well?

You: (groans, coughing) What happened?

Zoey: Well, after I put you to sleep like a week ago, I kinda put you in a coma for a week. But don't worry, the doctors have healed ya up quick.

Mike: And also toke care of you when you were in a coma.

You: (groans) Thanks, but where am I?

Zoey: In our home, where we want you to live in silly.

You: But why did you take me to your home?

Zoey: Well, after your parents went to jail, the police and the doctors ask us if we can take you home with us to adopt, or move to a different family. But we thought of it before they told us.

Mike: So we kinda did adopt you as our son.

Zoey: Yeah, so that way we can help you in a problem, or anything else we can try to help out.

You: (smiles, hugs Zoey, sniffs) Thank you Zoey! Thank you!

Zoey: Your welcome son, but call me a mom, because I am your new mother okay?

You: Okay mom, and you dad!

Mike: This is be an interesting day after an incident a week ago.

Zoey: You think!? This might be a new future then! Even if were lucky!

You all three laughed after what Zoey said. And relaxed a whole day in a tour around the house. And you enjoyed the new family thanks to the two who were able to confront your demons. And adopted you for safe keeping.

* * *

 **Alright, this may be a hard one. But I can tell you that nobody were able to therapized the safety of a child by a girl. But at least for now. For now, thanks for listening and be you later. Cheers.**


End file.
